The present invention is related to electrical systems employed by aircraft, and in particular to electrical systems that provide lightning strike mitigation.
By some estimates, each aircraft in the U.S. commercial fleet is struck by lightning at least once a year. The effects of lightning strikes are typically mitigated by the use of electrically conductive materials, such as aluminum, as an exterior component or skin of the aircraft. The electrically conductive material provides a low-resistance path for the lightning to follow, preventing the lightning strike from damaging other components of the aircraft.
The next generation of aircraft employs composite materials to form the frame of the aircraft, such as the fuselage and wings. In addition, the next generation of aircraft has been deemed a ‘more electric aircraft’, which means the aircraft will rely more heavily on electric systems, as opposed to traditional mechanical and pneumatic systems. The electrical systems, disposed around the airplane, including on the wings and fuselage, provide a low-resistance path that can conduct lightning strikes, potentially damaging the electrical systems on the aircraft not capable of handling high voltages. This risk can be mitigated by the addition of high-voltage filters, but these filters are heavy and expensive, thereby increasing the cost of the aircraft as well as decreasing the fuel-efficiency of the aircraft.